


Noctis Lucis Caelum x Reader [NSFW]

by Gay_Senpai



Series: Final Fantasy One Shots [1]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Senpai/pseuds/Gay_Senpai
Summary: Noctis decides to skip school with [Name]. Read to find out more :)





	Noctis Lucis Caelum x Reader [NSFW]

“Do you really think skipping school was such a good idea?” You question, twiddling your thumbs absentmindedly while Noctis dug around for some snacks in the cupboards. He turns around, eyes twinkling as a smile spreads across his lips.

“It was a damn great idea. I get to spend my day with you instead of listening to teachers drone on and on about shit I could care less about.” His reassurance was cute, but it didn’t ease the guilt eating you up on the inside since this was the first time you have ever decided to skip school. It was almost taboo. You flash him a small smile while moving a strand of hair behind your ear.

“But skipping is bad, it can go on your records..”

Noctis returns from the kitchen and takes a seat beside you, taking your hand in his own. 

“One day won’t hurt anything, babe. Specs is covering for us anyways so please just enjoy today with me, please?” He pleads. You let out a quiet sigh and nod, causing Noctis to smile brightly. Seeing his happiness was all that mattered, so you were happy in turn. 

“I apologize, I’m just not used to this.” Your eyes fall onto your lap, a frown now forming on your lips. Noctis uses his free hand and hooks his finger under your chin, making you look at him once more.

“Don’t worry about it, okay? The only thing affected by us skipping is your attendance and I know for a fact that it’s far from perfect.” He teases, making light of all the times you missed due to your low immune system. You huff and roll your eyes, smiling now which was what Noctis always wanted to see.

Noctis pulls you onto his lap, helping you adjust so that you were basically straddling him. Your hands rested on his shoulders while his rubbed up and down your sides slowly. You peer into his eyes, admiring how beautiful they were, how they shined brightly when he was happy or how dark they became when he was displeased. You knew him better than you knew yourself. He was carefree and popular while you were innocent and a goody two shoes. Your life was far more boring compared to his, yet Noctis loved you more than life itself. Sometimes you wondered how, but that didn’t erase the fact you were eternally grateful to have him and call him yours.

“Anyways, I needed you alone if that matters. I have plans for you.” Noctis dipped his head, kissing your neck gently. The gesture made chills form on your skin, your cheeks warming slightly. You were used to small amounts of intimacy, no more than a heated make out session every now and then. Sex was a foreign language to you, the only knowledge you had was from the classes that were mandatory. Just the thought of potentially going further made you blush madly.

“A-And that would be?” You stammer, locking your gaze onto the wall behind the couch. Noctis chuckles, his arms tightening around you, pulling you closer as he grazes his teeth along your neck in search of the perfect place to bite down. Moments later, his teeth sink into your skin, igniting an unknown fire within you. Noctis sucks the tender skin before licking over his handy work.

“If I told you, that would ruin the surprise.” He murmurs in your ear, nibbling on your earlobe gently before moving back. Your face burned and your body screamed for him as you met his eyes, noting the mischievous intent swimming with an emotion you couldn’t quite place just yet. Noctis couldn’t deny how irresistible you looked sitting on him, face all flushed and your eyes full of innocent desire. Your innocence nearly killed him, the restraint he held to not fuck you at this moment was..almost not enough. But he contained himself for now.

Not giving you a chance to say anything, Noctis presses his lips to yours. You refused to fight as his lips worked with yours perfectly. His hand glided up your arm, across your shoulder until it rested on the nape of your neck, keeping you close. You really didn’t understand what had gotten into him, but if you tried to say it wasn’t affecting you, it’d be the biggest lie of your entire life.

The kiss intensifies when Noctis slides his tongue into your mouth, fighting with yours for dominance before exploring everywhere he could. Your hands slide up until your fingers entangle themselves in his hair, tugging slightly when his free hand cups your breast and squeezes. This was new for you, since this was an entirely new boundary Noctis was bravely crossing. You were very nervous, yet also very excited.

Noctis soon pulls away, a trail of saliva connecting your lips to his. He smiles warmly, moving his hand and caressing your cheeks. You look away bashfully, smiling nonetheless.  
“Is this the surprise?” You manage to ask without blunder, allowing Noctis to undo the buttons of your blouse. He shakes his head, “ No baby, that’s afterward.” He says, removing your shirt and unclasping your bra soon after, tossing it onto the floor. You instinctively cross your arms, hiding your exposed chest. Shyness was setting in overdrive since you had never been bare before someone before. Noctis gently moves your arms, keeping them at your sides to admire you.

“I’ve wanted to see you like this for so long, you’re stunning baby.” He says, smiling fondly before pushing you back slightly and bending to take one of your nipples into his mouth. You gasp at the feeling, the heat on your face now matching the heat between your legs. Slowly and surely you were becoming a mess as Noctis nibbled on your erect bud, his fingers tweaking and tugging the other bud. Your fingers now dug into his shoulders, the erotic feelings were almost to much for you.

“Noctis..” You breathe, glancing down to watch him give special attention to your breast. The feeling was better than you could have ever expected and the sight only added to your arousal. Noctis pulls back, releasing your nipple with a pop before looking at you with a smirk.

“Yes, baby?” He questions, his voice low and awfully sexy. You gape like a fish, lost for words. In your entire lifespan, you never imagined that someones voice could make you feel so..hot?

“U-Um..” You manage, still not able to process a simple sentence. Noctis was amused, causing you to look away and glare at the wall. You never handled embarrassment well, especially now. It wasn’t hard to notice your mood shift. Noctis makes you look at him again, ready to do some damage control.

“Hey, hey..don’t get upset baby. You’re incredibly sexy when flustered.” He reassures, shifting the position so that you lay on the couch and he now hovered above you, one knee settled between your legs. You look up at him with a half-lidded gaze. He was truly perfect in every way, not a single scratch on his perfect skin. You sometimes felt like you paled in comparison to the prince, but his words always made those doubts fade quicker than they could form.

“Before I go on, do you want this?” Noctis asks, his hand sliding down to your hip. He wanted you so bad, but would understand if you weren’t ready just yet. Your comfort was more important than pleasure.

“Y-Yeah, absolutely.” You nod in reassurance, blushing mad. Noctis smiles and leans down, kissing you quickly before making quick work of your jeans and panties. Sitting back, he takes this chance to admire you. This was the first time he was able to see you nude. It was one hell of a sight and he thanked the astrals it was only meant for him alone.  
“Goddamn, you’re so fucking beautiful. I’m one lucky bastard.” Noctis muses, more to himself. You couldn’t help but smile, flattered by his words. They helped fight the desire to hide from him. Noctis considered himself more than blessed, you were the rarest treasure. He just wished you had an easier time seeing that. Though he understood, after all, he was the prince and ladies had a tendency to try and get close. Plus, it also made it hard for quality time, but you never wavered. For that, Noctis was eternally grateful and knew that you were going to be the one he spent forever with. There really was no questioning it.

Noctis removes his shirt, tossing it to the side, not really caring where it landed. Sitting back, he ponders for a moment before grabbing your hands and pulling you up. You move onto his lap once more, completely flustered by the lack of distance between the two of you. Situating yourself, you could feel his erection poking through his pants. It was the only thing keeping him from taking you fully, and that thought had your mind spinning. Noctis could tell it was affecting you, so on a quick whim, he grabbed your hips and moved them against his own. His erection rubbed against your wet slit, causing you to let out a shaky breath. This was really about to happen.

“See how you affect me?” Noctis whispers into your ear, only melting you further. He moves you again, pleasing you in a way that only had you wanting him more and more. Biting down on your lip, suppressing the moans that dared escape. Your heart pounded frantically in your chest as Noctis moved you again, driving you down harder around his clothed erection. Only this time, he moved one of his hands between your legs, his fingers grazing over your wet slit. 

“Noct..” You gasp, shocked by the feeling of his fingers touching you down there. It was uncalled for, yet very welcomed. He smirks and slowly rubs over your clit, causing your hips to jerk slightly while a moan escaped your lips. Noctis’ ears were blessed by your pleasured sound, almost destroying the restraint he had been building for quite some time.  
“You’re killing me baby, I love you.” He says, circling your clit, knowing your body would respond beautifully. Your hips move automatically and you abandon any thought of staying quiet. It just felt to good, you could hardly contain yourself. When Noctis quickens the pace, you moan loudly and bury your face in the crook of his neck. He was driving you higher and higher, making your mind cloud over. An unfamiliar pressure builds in your lower stomach, twisting tighter and tighter, begging for release. 

Noctis stops suddenly, earning a whine from you as his hand moved from between your legs. You felt abandoned, utterly abandoned. The high you were on was slowly fading and you didn’t know what was happening. He moves you momentarily, making quick work of his pants and boxers. 

Time stops as your settled back on his lap, his hard cock now resting against your pussy. It was like you almost forgot how to breathe, all issues from moments ago now gone.   
“Last time I’ll ask, you’re absolutely certain you want this?” He asks, rubbing small circles in your hips. You nod quickly, swallowing the nervous lump in your throat as he positions himself. With a small push, Noctis enters you slowly, allowing you time to adjust. The pain courses through your body when he fills you completely, though it wasn’t as bad as everyone said it would be. He watches you, awaiting your approval to move. You nod, resting your hands on his shoulders.

Starting off slowly, Noctis guides you up and down, controlling every moment. You didn’t mind, being controlled wasn’t so bad. It allowed you to focus on the pleasure and feeling of his cock entering you, filling you with every movement. This was what bliss felt like and you didn’t want it to end. Noctis enjoyed the pleasured look on your face, how you moaned whenever he filled you, it drove him crazy. Quickening the pace, he now moved a little more erratically. The two of you were quickly building towards release, that familiar pressure making itself known again. 

“N-Noct, I’m..” You whimper, hiding your face in his neck. His head rests against yours, the grip on your hips loosening for you to freely move.

“Let go baby.” He groans softly, closing his eyes. You bounce up and down quickly, searching fervently for the sweet surrender that soon came. You unravel around Noctis, a loud moan escaping your lips but was muffled by his neck. Your body trembles as the waves of release wash over you. The feeling was like reaching the highest peak of nirvana. You don’t stop moving though, you keep going until he finds his own release. Noctis wraps his arms around you, holding you tightly as he spills into you with a loud groan. You both move slowly, milking one another and working down the blissful high you both shared. 

“I love you, [Name].” Noctis murmurs, kissing the side of your side as he pulled out of you. The feeling of him not being inside you almost made you whine, but you suppress it by biting your lip.

“I love you too, my prince.” You reply moments later, moving off his lap. He smiles and gets up.

“Now about that surprise, I’ll be right back.” He walks down the hall, disappearing into his room. You take this moment alone to gather your scattered thoughts. First time having sex, it was really amazing and something you wouldn’t forget anytime soon. You never felt so close to Noctis until today. The two of you were already close, but this made you both nearly inseparable. That was a great feeling to have, in fact you loved it.

“So, this might be shitty.” Noctis comes back into the living room, holding black scrapbook. It had a gold trim and the Lucian symbol in the center. Placing it on your lap, Noctis rubs the back of his neck. It was his turn to be awkward. “Prompto printed the photos and Specs helped me put it together since I was managing to mess it up.” He explains while you open the book. Photos of the two of you decorated the pages, along with a little stickers that symbolized each type of date you went on over the time you’ve been with him. It was like a little record keeper and your heart swelled in your chest. 

“T-This is perfect. I love it.” You beam, leaning over and kissing his cheek while hugging the scrapbook to your front. He smiles sheepishly, relieved you loved it so.  
“I’m glad to hear that, it’s for our almost one year anniversary. Though, it’s not the only thing you’ll be getting.” Deep down, he feared you wouldn’t like the scrapbook. He worried it was too cheesy until Ignis reassured him just last night.

“Really now? I can’t wait to see what else you have in store. I’m sure it’ll be just as perfect as this. Thank you again.” You smile tenderly and open the scrapbook again. Noctis scoots closer, resting his head on your shoulder.

“No problem, but let me ask you this; Was skipping worth it or no?” He asks, drawing your attention from the photo you had your eyes on.

“Totally.” You nudge his head with yours and go back to admiring the trip down memory lane with the love of your life.


End file.
